Cidera
by Hara22
Summary: "Aku sumpahi setelah ini bibirmu yang cidera, Kang!" [Kang Daniel x Ong Seungwoo] [Ongniel!] / Produce 101 Season 2/DLDR!


Cidera

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Kang Daniel x Ong Seungwoo

 **Rated :**

T+

 **Genre :**

Fluff, Romance

 **Warning!**

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

 **AU, BL, Typos!**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo menghela nafas ia sangat lelah benar - benar sangat lelah, ia baru saja ingin tertidur namun dikejutkan oleh suara Jihoon yang terlihat panik "Seungwoo _hyung,_ Daniel _hyung_ dia-" Seungwoo menggeram ia otomatis bangun dari posisi tidurnya "KENAPA LAGI PEMUDA KANG ITU TIDAK LIHAT AKU INGIN TIDUR APA!" Ucapnya kesal memotong ucapan Jihoon yang belum selesai. Jihoon yang diteriaki seperti itu tentu saja terkejut setengah mati ia mundur perlahan hendak berbalik namun Seungwoo mencegahnya

"Maafkan aku Jihoon, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, moodku sedang berantakan hari ini, ada apa dengan Daniel?" Ujarnya lembut. Jihoon berbalik ia menatap trainee asal fantagio itu dengan pandangan takut.

"Maaf menggagumu _hyung,_ Daniel _hyung,_ dia bilang tangannya sakit sekali sepertinya terkilir atau apa aku tidak tahu sekarang dia di ruang kesehatan bersama Muel dan dan lainnya, dan, ya aku rasa kau harus tahu hal ini"

Ekspresi wajah Seungwoo berubah panik setelah mendengar penuturan Jihoon ia meraih jaketnya secepat kilat di lemari, berjalan dengan langkah tergesa keluar kamar meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terdiam diambang pintu. Jihoon menggeleng tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pemuda bermarga Ong itu.

Seungwoo telah sampai di ruang kesehatan ia melihat Samuel, Woojin dan Hyungseob tengah duduk dikursi tunggu ruang kesehatan, Seungwoo setengah berlari menghampiri teman - temannya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Daniel?" Ujarnya panik.

"Mungkin tangan Daniel _hyung_ terkilir, setelah acara games tinju itu dia mengeluh tangannya sakit" Seungwoo memijit pelipis nya pelan mendengar penuturan Samuel. Ketika sedang latihan dance kemarin - kemarin memang Seungwoo sudah memperhatikan Daniel yang terus memijat pergelangan tangannya pelan, Seungwoo pikir hanya pegal - pegal biasa karena tadi juga Daniel sempat bermain tinju dari mesin game, tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah ketika Daniel bermain itu sehingga membuat tangan Daniel bisa saja mengalami cidera.

Daniel keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan pergelangan tangan yang terlihat di bebat oleh perban, ia tersenyum kearah Seungwoo dan juga teman - temannya yang lain, mengatakan baik - baik saja ketika mereka bertanya padanya dengan nada khawatir.

Seungwoo tiba - tiba saja meraih pergelangan tangan Daniel yang terbebas dari perban, ia menyeret pemuda Busan itu dengan tergesa - gesa meninggalkan Samuel, Woojin dan Hyungseob yang masih terpaku disana.

Seungwoo menuju kearah ruang khusus latihan vokal yang sempit dan gelap menutup pintunya sedikit kasar dan menguncinya.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa tanganmu bisa jadi seperti itu, Kang?" Seungwoo menatap tajam pemuda yang berhadapan dengannya ini, namun yang ditatap hanya bisa meringis tanpa dosa. Seungwoo menghela nafasnya, memang berbicara dengan Kang Daniel butuh kesabaran yang sangat extra.

"Tidak berniat menjelaskan?, yasudah jangan harap kau bisa bicara padaku lagi! " Seungwoo berbalik menuju pintu ia hendak meninggalkan Daniel, namun pemuda bermarga Kang itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini hanya cidera ringan biasa, tidak usah terlalu khawatir, tanganku terkilir karena salah posisi ketika latihan dance dan terlalu semangat memukul mesin game tinju itu sepertinya Hehehe.. Ujar Daniel sembari terkekeh, Seungwoo berbalik lagi seketika memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, kau bisa saja kehilangan fungsi salah satu tanganmu kau tahu" Ujar Seungwoo lirih sesekali ia menghirup aroma pemuda Busan tersebut melalui ceruk lehernya

Daniel terkekeh kemudian mengusap surai legam kekasihnya itu lembut. "Tidak usah berlebihan Ong, aku hanya terkilir biasa mungkin setelah ini akan sembuh"

Seungwoo beralih menatap mata Daniel "Makanya jangan sok kuat, main game begitu saja langsung terkilir dasar lemah!" cibir Seungwoo.

CUP

Daniel mengecup bibir Seungwoo kilat lalu mengelus pipi pemuda di hadapannya ini lembut. "Ini karena tanganku saja yang sebenarnya sudah sakit sebelum bermain game itu kalau tidak mungkin aku akan mengalahkan Dongho _hyung"_

Bibir Seungwoo mencebik "Jangan mimpi, Kang! "

"Dari pada kau sudah bergaya gila - gilaan tapi malah masih kalah, kau itu masih kalah kuat dariku, _babe"_ Daniel mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kedipan mata membuat telinga Seungwoo memerah karena malu sekaligus kesal.

"Aku lebih kuat darimu Kang!" Ujar Seungwoo galak.

"Apa buktinya?" Daniel tertawa remeh membuat Seungwoo semakin kesal. Ia lalu menarik tengkuk Daniel menciumnya kasar, bahkan menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu mengajaknya berperang lidah.

Daniel tentu saja terkejut dengan tindakan Seungwoo, namun kemudian smirk nakal muncul dari bibirnya, ia menekan tengkuk Seungwoo memperdalam ciuman mereka, Seungwoo masih kekeh ingin mendominasi pertarungan mereka, namun tentu saja tidak bisa karena Daniel sudah membalikkan keadaan

"Ughh.. _..-"_ Sebuah desahan halus keluar dari bibir Seungwoo, membuat Daniel tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melepas pugutannya menatap Seungwoo dengan nafasnya yang putus - putus dan bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Kening keduanya menyatu Daniel kembali melumat bibir bawah Seungwoo kilat.

"Yakin kau lebih kuat dariku, Ong?" Ujar Daniel dengan nada menggoda

Seungwoo sepontan menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Daniel yang melihat hal itu tidak tahan dan gemas sendiri, ia membawa Seungwoo kedalam pelukannya "Sepertinya tanganku sudah sembuh karena obat darimu, sayang"

Seungwoo tersenyum dan memukul dada kekasihnya itu pelan.

"Aku sumpahi bibirmu setelah ini terkilir, Kang!"

...

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Huaaaaaa aku bikinnn apaan iniiii T.T**

 **ini terinspirasi dari cidera tangannya Daniel, pas aku liat mereka main game tinju itu kan tangan nya Daniel masih gapapa kan ya? tapi pas pengumuman ranking kenapa jadi tangannya dibebat? mungkin karena terlalu keras mukul mesin tinju itu kali ya? wkwk maafkan pemikiran abaurdku ini. Awal aku nonton Produce sebenernya aku tertarik sama moment mereka, aku mau bikin cerita jujur aku binging siapa seme siapa uke tapi setelah nonton Daniel perform Open Up aku tahu akhirnya, auranya Daniel tuh maskulin banget gilaaa! Dia seumuran sama aku but whyyy dia mature sekali aku jadi sedih gabisa manggil dia Oppa wkwk.**

 **Last aku minta reviewnya dongg :***

 **.**

 **With Love,**

Hara22


End file.
